Bajo las escaleras
by xkeikox
Summary: Jack es un chico común trabaja, estudia pero oculta algo muy doloroso, para el el relacionarse con los demás es sinónimo de ser lastimado hasta que conoce a Ciro, el nieto de su jefa, con el aprenderá que a pesar del dolor puedes seguir adelante con una sonrisa en el rostro.


Mi nombre es Jack tengo 18 años estoy cruzando el 1er año en la universidad, estudio diseño gráfico y trabajo como mesero en una pequeña cafetería rustica a 6 calles de mi universidad.

Me vestí a toda prisa y me puse lo primero que encontré en el desordenado piso de mi habitación, unos jeans y una camisa blanca semi arrugada, tome mi bolso y corrí lo más que pude a la estación de autobús agradeciendo al cielo que no estuviera lloviendo a cantaros otra vez, con este sería el cuarto día que llego tarde a la universidad últimamente me atacaban horribles pesadillas que me impedían conciliar el sueño, sentía como mi cuerpo se estremecía al recordarlas...manos cientos de ellas tocándome y manchándome era realmente asqueroso y aterrador, el bus por fin llego, ocupe un asiento a la ventana siempre intentaba hacerlo me encanta ver el paisaje tan lleno de vida y sentir la brisa en mi rostro.

El campus era enorme y mi salón el más alejado de todos o por lo menos eso me parecía cuando casi vuelo al correr para toparme con la puerta cerrada y pasar una vez más vergüenza por mi "irresponsabilidad" a los ojos de mis compañeros y profesores. Puse en mi rostro una sonrisa nerviosa y me disculpe.

-siéntese, ya no le diré que sea la última vez que llegue tarde pues en usted se ha convertido en un habito el ser un impuntual. –dijo mi profesor de dibujo técnico con sus ya tan conocidos aires de superioridad. Risas, todos estallaron en risas cuando ocupe mi puesto junto a la pared, por lo menos esta vez no me dejo puerta afuera…tome notas, pero más que apuntes parecían garabatos y malos dibujos, pronto se acabaría el semestre y yo aún no terminaba el proyecto de dibujo.

-por favor diríjanse al laboratorio audiovisual llamo una secretaria entregándonos sobres informativos a todos, ingresamos al amplio y oscuro salón en el que pasaron por el un reportaje sobre los últimos tiempos y como influye en la sociedad actual el diseño y las artes al final nos indicaron que teníamos que presentar un reportaje de 500 palabras como mínimo la bola de nieve se agrandaba aún más...

-Hey, ¿vamos por un café? –me llamo Mike un compañero de clase que suele sentarse atrás de mí en la mayoría de las clases. –no lo siento tengo trabajo. –dije disculpándome, caminando a prisa.

-No importa trabajas en una cafetería ¿verdad? solo tomara unos minutos. –Mike era insistentemente.

-será para la próxima. –prometí sin ganas y sin más salí corriendo

-¡es una promesa! ¡La próxima no te negaras! –decía mientras meneaba las dos manos riendo, pareciéndome algo ridículo me aleje, realmente no quería socializar con nadie, no se me daba tener amigos las personas que se me acercaban siempre me lastimaban o yo les hacía daño.

Camine hasta "The Chocolate`s Soul" la cafetería donde trabajo, la dueña era una mujer mayor muy agradable con pinta de abuelita de esas que hornean galletas, siempre me esperaba con una sonrisa.

-buenas tardes señora Beatriz

-hola Jack ¿cómo te fue en clases?

-bien muy bien dije brindándole una sonrisa no quería preocupara con el asunto de que mis deberes me comerían vivo.

Fui detrás del mostrador a la cocina y me puse el uniforme pantalones negros y una camisa blanca casi igual a la que tenía puesta pero esta estaba perfectamente planchada, me encantaba ese lugar, olía chocolate y a café recién molido, las paredes estaban recubiertas por leños dándole un aspecto de una cabaña rustica. Siempre venia gente agradable en especial estudiantes como yo que por la cercanía del local acabábamos metidos como atraídos por el delicioso aroma del chocolate o una taza de café que nos calentara del frio del otoño, en mi trabajo me sentía como en casa era un ambiente muy familiar aunque solo fuéramos la señora Beatriz, Amanda la chica que atendía la caja y mi mejor amiga (mi única amiga) y momo el gordo, gris y bola de pelos gato de mi jefa y yo.

-¡Jack al fin llegaste! ¡Este lugar es aburrido sin ti! Amanda corrió y se agarró de mi cuello casi ahorcándome en sus tan acostumbrados abrazos constrictores.

-hola Amanda ¿cómo estás? –dije mientras trataba de avanzar a una mesa

-¡Jack! –dijo reprendiéndome. –cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me llamas Amanda dime An! An recuérdalo ¿sí? –terminaba mientras me mostraba una gran sonrisa

-está bien está bien lo haré pero An puedes soltarme ¿por favor?

-ahh! Lo siento en serio disculpa.

An se fue toda sonrojada sin decir más detrás de la caja registradora. Ella era muy divertida y alegre, siempre se metía en problemas pero era muy amable con todos, lo único que la aterraba era momo, en si le aterraban todos los gatos.

-El lugar se llenó en cuestión de segundos mientras me ataba el delantal negro a la cintura, esa era mi señal para ponerme en acción, las ordenes llovían en especial por el famoso "chocolate soul" la especialidad de la casa que yo mismo preparaba, me sentía feliz prepararlos.

Me acerque a la última mesa en la cual estaba sentado un tipo rubio de cabello lago y cogido por una coleta de caballo que no dejaba de regar las chispitas de chocolate por toda la mesa me parecía insoportable.

-disculpe...señor...esto…disculpe... –no contestaba, tenía audífonos puestos, me sentía como idiota al hablarle a alguien que no me oía y ¡seguía jugando con las chispitas! le arrebate el surtidor, sus enormes ojos se posaron en mí, fue muy incómodo pues el más embobado termine siendo yo al quedarme impactado con sus ojos, uno verde brillante y el otro azul.

-lo siento dijo sonriéndome ya no jugare con ellas eso también le molesta a mi abuela...

-¿abuela? –repetí inconscientemente sin entender muy bien de que me estaba hablando

-si mira ahí está. –dijo… ¡señalando a mi jefa! en ese momento me quería dar un infarto ¡había regañado al nieto de mi jefa!

-veo que ya se conocen. –oí la voz de la señora Beatriz acercándose a nosotros

-lo siento no era mi intención molestarte. –dije tratando de disculparme

-no tienes de que preocuparte. –me respondió ella calmadamente sin dejar de sonreír

-mi nieto sabe muy bien que no debe jugar con los surtidores, pero mira como estas, todo cubierto de chocolate y la mesa llena de chispitas oh Ciro tu nunca cambiaras. Mi jefa rio divertida observando el reguero multicolor en la mesa.

-lo se abuela

-bueno y dime ¿cómo te fue con los papeles de la transferencia de la universidad?

-bien abuela desde el próximo semestre iré a tercer año de medicina, pero dime ¿quién es él? su mirada se clavó una vez más en mi haciéndome sentir muy fuera de lugar y la molesta punzada tras mi espalda no me facilito mi huida.

-bueno pues pregúntaselo tú mismo yo tengo que seguir moliendo café, ella desapareció sin darme la oportunidad de irme con ella.

-¿cómo te llamas? –me pregunto mientras sorbía de una pajilla un sunday strawberry que yo mismo había preparado, de cerca se lo veía muy bien vestía un jersey crema y tenía un arete en su oreja izquierda, se lo veía realmente como un modelo de esos que salen por televisión en los desfiles de modas o en las revistas que lee An cuando no hay clientes cerca.

-Jack...mi nombre es Jack

-yo soy Ciro, un gusto Jack eh oído hablar de ti mucho por mi abuela me interesaba conocerte. –decía mientas sorbía mas de su helado

-estoy ocupado, muchas mesas tu sabes...sin más desaparecí, estaba totalmente abochornado la cara me quemaba y estaba todo rojo, trate de concentrarme en el trabajo pero fue peor confundía los pedidos, mis clientas habituales, un grupo de cinco chicas de secundaria no evitaron reír cuando casi tropiezo con una de sus mochilas. Y Ciro el término por ayudarme en dos o tres mesas.

Quise romperme la cabeza contra el muro cuando me sonrió alzando su pulgar desde una de las mesas.


End file.
